Paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby
by Anna Scathach
Summary: They tell me I live in an imaginary world of my own. I don't believe them. A Juliet PoV oneshot after the mindwipe.


A/N: This is a Juliet PoV after the mindwipe. I just though "Imaginary" by Evanescence would fit in there, but it doesn't fit completely, it just explains the mood. It's an awesome song though, and I highly recommend listening to it while reading the oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or the song Imaginary. Did you honestly think I did? I don't own the title, either (it's a line from the song).

Dedicated to you, my sister. Don't let anybody tell you what to think. And never forget I am there for you, no matter what!

* * *

**Paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby**

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I don't believe them. They tell me it's not real. They tell me that I'm insane. They tell me I have to face reality. They tell me I live in an imaginary world of my own.

It's not true. Faeries exist. We've all seen them. They're not like the faeries and elves in the childhood tales. They're real. An entire new species lives in the ground deep below our houses and streets, cars and shopping malls. They call themselves the People. And I know we have been friends with them.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I remember Captain Holly Short from the LEP, short for the Lower Elements Police. Although Artemis kidnapped her the first time we ever saw her, I think they had become quite good friends after the Arctic Incident, and especially after our last "adventure" in Chicago.

I remember Mulch Diggums, too. He was a dwarf. And he stunk. But he could be quite witty and funny- well, if you had a twisted sense of humour like me.

I also remember Commander Root. Holly used to call him Beetroot, but only when he wasn't anywhere near her. I think it was because he got angry very easily. His face became redder and redder. But Holly liked him nevertheless.

I remember Foaly, too. He was a centaur, always wearing a tinfoil hat to protect his brain. He was a genius. His inventions prevent the whole faery population from being discovered. But he had one enemy.

Opal Koboi. She, too, was a genius. She was a criminal, though. Since she yearned for power, she financed a goblin gang who wanted to eliminate the LEP. Opal wanted world domination. Too bad for her Artemis was working with the LEP…

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

My brother and Artemis tell me all that's not true. They say I imagine things because I'm insane. But if this is all a dream, I never want to wake up.

One day they'll see I was right all along. One day the faeries will come again to visit us. I think they mindwiped us, Artemis, Domovoi and me. Apparently it worked on my brother and on the self-proclaimed genius, but it seems I escaped somehow.

If this is only a dream, I never want to wake up again. I don't want it to end. If this is a dream- and I don't think it is- I know my mind is protecting me from the outside world. Maybe it doesn't want me to wake up to a reality I won't be able to take.

Maybe they are right after all. Maybe I am crazy. But call me crazy all you want- this imaginary land is real. Or maybe it has been real, and it isn't anymore. Probably the cruel human world destroyed it.

I will never wake from this dream. I live in this imaginary world now. Why do you want to take my happiness from me?

* * *

A/N: Please review! You know you make my day when you do! If you don't like to write reviews, just leave a "good", or "bad", or something. Please!


End file.
